


Will the Day Ever Come?

by shanhugs



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Chriseva, F/M, Future, Mohnstad, brief noorhelm, brief yousana, maybe some brief evak idk, no emma or chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhugs/pseuds/shanhugs
Summary: Sana's Eid party affected the life of two people attending forever. Chris and Eva came to the celebration together and then left separately but then Chris never showed up to anything again. He never replied to texts then after a week Eva hears a knock on the front door as she opens the door expecting someone there but instead sees a note attached to the door bell. A note from Christoffer Schistad himself a note saying..."One day I'll come back."





	Will the Day Ever Come?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here and my first ever Mohnstad one. Remember to leave your opinions in the comments.

M

Chris's P.O.V

As I was talking to this girl called Emma who is clearly too young for me I notice Jonas with Eva and he's stroking her cheek and she seems happy can I ruin the chance for her to be happy again? After Emma and I's conversation had ended I turn around and head towards where William was since I hadn't spoken to him yet when I see Eva and Jonas kissing and I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces.

I had heard they had slept together a few weeks ago but I thought that was just a one time thing and it had meant nothing clearly I was wrong. Is this karma for everything I've done in the past? Has Eva been using me to rub in Jonas face and make him jealous? I thought I had finally found the girl that I was ready to permanently change my life but clearly it was never meant to happen.

I run past William who gives me a questioning look and head to my car and I drive, I drive away from the people who have been there for the past 2 years people like my best friend who's like my brother, his girlfriend who changed him for the better, my name twin and most importantly and devastatingly Eva the girl whom I had fallen for who had just gotten back with her ex.

\- End of P.O.V-

What Chris didn't know was that soon as he had left Eva pushed Jonas away from her and slapped him across his face then stormed off towards her friends to explain what had happened. As Eva was listening to Noora gush about how William chose her over his money and was now living with her she was simultaneously looking for her date the guy who she arrived to the party with the guy who was ready to change how he has lived his life for as long as she's known him and probably long before that. To find he was nowhere in sight. Eva excuses herself from the conversation as it has now switched to Sana and her plans for when Yousef comes back in 3 months ready to prepare (not knowing he was planning to surprise her tonight with an early return and was going to stay with herself and her brother coincidentally his best friend Elias), to find William and ask him where Chris had gone. To find out he had no idea either just that he had run out. Hoping he'd be sat there on the curb Eva found that both he ad his car wasn't there leaving her confused and worried.

...

After a week Eva has still heard nothing on the night of the party when she returned home she though Chris would be there that she'd see his car in the driveway and find him in her room after climbing through the basement window like he has become accustomed to. But he wasn't. He hadn't left any replies to any of the messages she or any of their friends had sent to him. It was as if he had fallen of the face of the earth and that is what concerned her the most since the day they first kissed they hadn't gone this long without speaking even when he left for the army they were talking and it was the most unsettling feeling she has ever experienced. She really missed him. She starts to cry as their song Often by the Weeknd started to play. After replaying the song for the 10th time whilst holding on to Chris' penetrator hoodie that he left at Eva's just before he went to join the army and had never asked for it back she hears the doorbell ring. Running praying that it's Chris Eva heads to the door when she reaches the door before opening it she wipes the tears from her eyes not wanting Chris to see her like this. She opens the door eyes wide and expecting to find no one there she walks forwards to see clearly if anyone is nearby but no. Defeated she spins around tears falling and finds a note on the door. Hands shaking she opens it up and reads...

"One day I'll come back x  
\- C.S"

What the hell does that mean? she thinks to herself, heading back into her house sinking on to her couch reaching for the penetrator hoodie she dropped before she had ran off to the door holding it tight inhaling the faint after scent of Chris' deodorant her tears seeping into it.

"One day can't come quick enough" she mumbles to herself, not expecting what's next to come. 

...

Eva's P.O.V

It's been almost 6 years Chris still hasn't come back there was a gaping hole left in my chest but instantly most of that cavity was filled the day my eyes clapped on Lila Else Schistad. Sure my heart was broke still because of Chris' disappearance but Lila gave me back my purpose in life. A week after I discovered the note I found out I was pregnant and thanks to the scan confirming how far along I was I discovered it was Chris'. The day Lila was born Noora and Sana the best friends I could ever ask for were holding my hands as I was cursing at Chris wherever he was for putting me through this. But damn was it worth it.

She's 5 years old and looks just like Chris except for the hair which resembles mine with its strawberry blonde colour. Also like Chris even as a toddler she's a charmer.She can charm her way out of anything and has her uncles William and Yousef wrapped around her little finger, she has them competing for 'Who's the better Uncle' and she isn't even keeping score Noora, Sana and I find that the way they behave is absolutely hilarious. William is putting it down as looking out for his best friends child whilst their father is doing whatever wherever he is. Yousef however is using it as practise as in a few weeks time himself and Mrs Sana Bakkoush-Acar will welcome the first member of their football team as Yousef has started to call it. 

Sana and Yousef got married a year and a half ago they knew they were going to spend the rest of their life together so Yousef and I quote said 'Like the teachings of her highness Beyonce I liked it so I put a ring on it'. Sana's going on to her last year of Med School and then she'll become Dr Sana Bakkoush-Acar and the most important title to her 'mummy' before she even reaches 25 beating expectations that she'll become a 'muslim woman stereotype' as in a house wife at the age of 19 with a massive 'fuck you' with Yousef standing right by her side more proud than he ever could be.

"Mummy!" I hear Lila shout from her room, I run towards her room worried sick my stomachs instantly knotted from fear.

"Lila honey what's wrong?" I say as I open the door I see her sat upright in her bed tears streaming down her face. I rush over and sit beside her quickly pulling her into a hug. "Baby what happened?" 

"I had a bad dream, you went away like daddy," she cries and instantaneously breaking my heart.

"Baby girl I promise I will never leave you and your daddy would love to be here but he can't" Having this conversation with a 5 year old girl is by far one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. 

"Why?"

"It's just adult stuff sweetie you'll understand soon enough, how about since its Saturday go make some pancakes then spend the day at uncle Williams and auntie Nooras"

Her face immediately lights up so I help her choose her outfit then leave to start making the pancakes.

...  
An hour passes since Lila's nightmare and now my car has just pulled into William and Nooras driveway. I had texted Noora saying I was coming over she had replied saying she was out grocery shopping but would be back in 20 minutes so I could just chill with William, well watch him shower Lila with attention.

Lila knocks on the door quite aggressively obvious excited to see what William presumably has bought to spoil her. 

After a few seconds you could hear the other side of the doors handle start to rattle indicating it was about to open. I could see that Lila was getting ready to jump at William who was unsuspecting on the other side of the door.

The door opens.

Lila jumps eyes closed.

I lift my head ready to greet William.

Our eyes meet.

My heart drops.

His eyes widen in shock but that same old smirk etched upon his face .

Lila releases from him confused clear in her expression.

"I told you one day I would come."


End file.
